User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/LAK'S EPIC RAP BATTLES: Kenny (TWD Game) VS Ellis (L4D)
''(A group of three people are walking across a plain) '' '' '' LAK’S EPIC RAP BATTLES! ''(The man stops the young girl who is carrying a baby as he sees another group approaching them they point their guns at them) '' '' '' Kenny: Hey, we’re carrying a baby! Fuck, Clem, it’s more Russians! KENNY ''(The group walks up and the youngest male steps ahead) '' '' '' VS '' '' Ellis: Well I reckon you get out of the way before I shoot. ELLIS ''(The group points their guns at the trio. Kenny opens his mouth.) '' '' '' Kenny: Well then. Ellis: I guess there is only one way to settle this… BEGIN! Ellis: So here comes the crew, walking through a desolate snowy plain, To find a loser, not to mention that he’s an emotional wreck of a train, Today is a New Day but by the end of this you’ll be Starved for Help, You’re just like your dead dog; you’ll be put down like that little whelp! Why are you so mad, Kenny? Is it because your son was an annoying fuck? You’ve survived two full seasons, congrats, but now, you’re outta luck! I’ll Carve-r out your body, I’ll feed you to the Walkers, you fool, While your guiding two kids, I’m killing zombie while still being cool! Kenny: Wait, are you kidding me? Go back and jack off to your buddy Keith, I’m killing zombies daily, you just kill them by the skin of your teeth, Amid the Ruins you’ll fall, you can’t beat ME in THIS verbal brawl, I used to be a fisherman, now look at me, you have hit a wall! Check Around Every Corner, you have a very Long Road Ahead, You’re In Harm’s Way, you have 400 Days until I fill you with lead, Just another generic character, you have no business in rhyme, I would let you pass but I’m afraid to say that you are Left with No Time! ''(Kenny draws out his pistol and shoots the group standing before him. He, Clem, and AJ keep walking as a single man come running after them) '' '' '' Francis: I hate how old men try to act tough, honestly, it’s fucking hilarious, But you winning this fight? That is, without a doubt, nefarious, I hate everything about you, your hat, your personality, everything, This is the zombie apocalypse, frickin’ just DO something! You look like a Smoker, I’ll charge you like a Charger, old man, I’ll turn you into mush, that’s the level of how you’re being told, man, You have more things to learn, so prepare for your end, Do you think that you’re likeable? You were abandoned by your friends! Kenny: Another one? Yeah, sure, I’ll definitely be dead by the end of the day, I’ll ground YOU up, make myself a little Hell’s Angel fillet, All That Remains is a shitty game series, Left 4 Dead is done, Just let Me, Clem and AJ pass, man, this battle, I’ve already won! A House Divided, that’s what this is, foolish, why do you fight? I’m letting off Steam; I’m making the way of life right! So I hope that you’ve learned a lesson, you didn’t withstand my attack, Now you can’t talk smack, c’mon Clem, there’s No Going Back! Who Won? Ellis and Francis Kenny Category:Blog posts